


A Petty Officer In New York

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case brings NCIS to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Petty Officer In New York

The moment Danny Messer woke up he knew that the day wasn’t going to be a good day. 

He had woken to his alarm clock blaring in his ear, giving him the beginnings of a headache. He had stubbed his toe on the dresser as he passed on his way to the bathroom. The water in the shower turned cold halfway through, causing him to jump and almost fall into the tub. He didn’t have enough shaving foam for a decent shave so he decided to abandon the idea completely, even though it had been a few days since he had last shaved. There was no coffee left in the cupboard. The traffic across town was enough to drive even a CSI to commit homicide and when he arrived at his parking spot in the NYPD lot he was growling slightly and muttering under his breath about cab drivers and bike messengers who think they own the streets.

The instant Danny stepped out of the elevator Mac was ushering him back inside it and pressing the down button. “A body was found outside a strip joint downtown,” Mac told him. “Everyone is on other cases so it’s you and me working this one.”

Danny nodded his head obediently, silently cursing every known God that he could think of. Working with any other member of the team was one thing, but whenever Danny was working the same case as Mac the younger man always felt like he was trying to prove himself to the ex-Marine and that no mater how hard he tried nothing ever seemed to be good enough.

Detective Don Flack was already waiting for them when they arrived at the scene. “We have a problem here, Mac,” Flack said, ducking under the yellow tape and walking over to them as they stepped out of the car.

“And that is?” Mac asked.

“The deceased is Petty Officer Eric Lydell. And you know what that means,” Flack looked intently at Mac.

Mac sighed, putting his kit back in the SUV. “Damn it,” he cursed.

“What?” Danny asked, looking at Mac and Flack in confusion.

“We don’t have jurisdiction over someone in the military unless they’re NYPD. What was a Petty Officer doing in New York city?” Mac questioned.

“Visiting a friend of his. Doctor James Sanders,” Flack informed them after consulting the ever present notebook.

“Have NCIS been notified?” Mac asked, glancing back at their crime scene - the scene they now couldn’t touch.

“About five minutes before you guys arrived,” Flack informed them. “Their Director’s sending a team of Special Agents.”

“Great,” Mac said sarcastically. “Another battle with Fed’s for jurisdiction.”

Danny was no longer paying attention to Flack and Mac’s conversation; he too had replaced his kit into the trunk of the car and was now sat on the tailgate, his cell phone in hand. While he had been listening to what was going on, his cell had vibrated silently in his pocket, alerting Danny to the arrival of an SMS message.

 _‘Please tell me you’re working the PO case_ ’ the SMS read.

Danny smiled to himself and selected the reply feature and typed a response. ‘Yeah. You’re on the case as well, I assume?’

Almost immediately another message appeared.  _‘You assumed right.’_

‘Uh oh,’ Danny replied. ‘Mac’s working the case as well.’

‘Two ex-Marines working one case. That should be interesting.’

‘Should be,’ Danny agreed. ‘Talk to you when you get here?’

 _‘Of course,’_  the response read and Danny could almost picture the other’s grin.  _‘See you soon. X.’_

“Danny,” Flack said, interrupting Danny’s ‘conversation’. “Are you staying here with me until those stupid Fed’s get here, or you going back to the lab with Mac?”

Danny considered the options for maybe a second before he informed the detective that he would wait with him at the scene. He grabbed his kit, transferring it from Mac’s car to Flack’s squad car. The look of relief on Flack’s face was almost enough to make Danny laugh out loud. He knew that making sure that the crime scene was secured and kept under surveillance was not one of Flack’s favourite things, especially not when he was the one doing the securing.

Danny felt like his legs and backside were going numb when a black rental car arrived at the scene. “They’re here,” Flack said into the cell phone that was glued to his ear. “Mac’s on his way,” he told Danny as both of them stepped out of the car. “Welcome to the Big Apple,” Flack smirked, stepping up to the car where two men were getting out of the rental. “I’m Detective Don Flack and this is CSI Danny Messer,” he extended his hand, shaking the older man’s hand first then the younger man’s.

“Special Agent Jethro Gibbs,” the older man introduced. “This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.”

Danny shook hands with Gibbs then Tony, his hand lingering in Tony’s longer than it had with Gibbs. When they released each other Danny casually brushed his fingers across the back of Tony’s hand, causing visible Goosebumps to rise on Tony’s hand and spread up the other man’s arm; Goosebumps that had nothing to do with New York’s weather - it was August after all. A shiver ran through Tony and, had anyone been watching they would have noticed the smirk that graced Danny’s face.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted, snapping Tony’s gaze away from Danny’s face. “Petty Officer Lydell was staying with a friend. Take Messer and find out what you can from them,” he instructed.

Tony nodded his head and took the address from Flack. “How are we supposed to get there?” Tony asked, sounding confused as he handed the address to Danny for the blond to direct him where to go.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and tossed Tony the keys to the car. “Take the rental, DiNozzo,” he instructed.

“Right, got it, Boss,” Tony nodded, heading towards the car.

“I’ll tell Mac where you are when he gets here,” Flack assured the blue eyed CSI who grinned and followed Tony towards the car.

“Just you and me then?” Danny smirked, settling down into the passenger seat.

“You were lucky Gibbs was there,” Tony replied, “I was this close,” he held his finger and thumb about an inch apart, “to jumping you right there.”

Danny laughed and shook his head. “Good job you managed to restrain yourself. I’m not quite sure Flack would have been able to handle that.”

Tony grinned over at him as he stopped at the lights. “You lose your razor or something?” he asked, reaching over and running a hand over Danny’s cheek, feeling the stubble there.

Danny leant into Tony’s caress as his fingers brushed against his lips. “You wouldn’t believe the morning I’ve had. I didn’t have any shaving foam,” Danny told Tony at the other man’s questioning look.

Tony smirked back at him as the lights changed. “I like it,” he admitted. “Gives you a rugged look. Of course it does make you look like Sp…”

“You missed the turn,” Danny interrupted, pointing to the street they just passed. Tony cursed and swung the car around so that they were once again going in the right direction. “I’ll remember to make sure I don’t shave for a few days the next time we see each other then,” he grinned.

“You do that,” Tony agreed. “I can’t wait to feel it rubbing against my thighs as you go down on me.”

Danny rested his head against the seat back, his eyes closed and a groan on his lips at the mental image Tony had just produced. “God are you trying to kill me?” he moaned.

Tony laughed as he pulled up to the friend’s apartment building. “Now why would I try to kill you?” he smirked. “I’m not too into shagging dead people. It doesn’t really do it for me.”

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Just you wait, DiNozzo,” he mock-threatened, “until I get you alone. Your ass is mine.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as his hazel eyes lit up mischievously. “Oh, you promise?” he asked.

Danny laughed and got out of the car. “Of course, it all depends on you getting away from Gibbs for long enough. What number are we looking for?”

“Oh, trust me, I’ll be able to do it. Number 13,” Tony answered, glancing down at the piece of paper with the address written on it. “God, Flack’s writing is worse than mine.”

Danny snorted with laughter and snatched the paper back off of his lover. “I doubt that,” he glanced down at the paper and frowned. “Okay, you might be right,” he reluctantly agreed, stuffing the paper into his pocket as they arrived outside the door. “So are you going to be the good cop or the bad cop?” Danny asked.

Tony shook his head, a smile on his face, and rang the doorbell. “Is Dr Sanders here?” Tony asked when a teenage girl answered the door.

“Depends on who’s asking,” the girl told him defiantly.

Tony flashed her his badge and Danny did the same. “I’m Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS, and this is Detective Messer, NYPD.”

“Dad!” the girl yelled after scrutinizing both officers’ badges. “There’s a couple of cops here. NCPD or something.”

Danny chuckled under his breath at the girl’s mispronunciation of the two acronyms but stopped when Tony turned to glare at him. “Sorry,” he grinned as a man in his mid-thirties appeared in the doorway.

“NCPD?” the man asked in confusion. “I must say I’ve never heard of  _that_  agency before.”

“I’m Danny Messer,” Danny introduced, flashing his badge again, “from the NYPD Crime Lab and this is Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS,”

“That stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service,” Tony explained flashing his badge also. “Dr Sanders, I presume.”

“Please, come in,” Sanders offered, stepping aside to allow Tony and Danny to enter. “Apologies for my daughter, gentlemen. My wife died a few years ago and she’s a bit overprotective of me. Would you like anything to drink?” Both Danny and Tony shook their heads as they sat on the couch. “How can I help you?”

“Do you know Petty Officer Eric Lydell?” Tony asked quietly.

“Yes,” the doctor agreed, “he’s my best friend from college. Is everything okay?” he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

“Dr Sanders, I’m sorry to have to tell you this but earlier today Petty Officer Lydell was found dead outside a club on the opposite side of town.”

The doctors face contorted first in disbelief then in shock, then pain. “He what?” Sanders asked, tears forming his green eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dr Sanders,” Danny said. “Petty Officer Lydell was found outside a strip club.” The look on Sanders’ face was a mixture of shock and something neither inspector could put their finger on. “Did you know where he was going when he left here last night?” Danny asked.

Sanders shook his head, the tears in his eyes leaking out of the corner. “He said he was going out but he didn’t say where he was going.”

“And you didn’t go with him?” Tony asked. “You are the only person he knows in New York, right?”

Sanders nodded. “Clubbing really isn’t my kind of scene, never has been. I did offer to accompany him but he knew that I don’t like going so he told me he’d be fine. When he didn’t come home I figured he’d met someone at the club or something. I should have gone with him,” he put his head in his hands.

~

“You find out anything from the friend?” Gibbs’ voice asked Tony a while later.

Tony stifled a yawn. “Not much, boss. Sanders can’t think of anyone who’d want to hurt Lydell.”

Gibbs sighed, “Me and Mac are just about finished at the scene. Get some rest, Tony,” Gibbs instructed. “It’s been a long day. We’ll get a fresh start tomorrow.”

“Got it, Boss,” Tony replied, severing the connection and turning to Danny. “I guess I’ll head back to the hotel to get some rest, then.”

Danny snorted with laughter. “Like Hell you will,” he replied. “You’re coming back to my place so that we can get reacquainted properly.”

Tony laughed as well and got into the car. “I’ve got to give you credit, Messer. You do come up with some good ideas every so often.”

Danny scowled at him. “I am full of good ideas, DiNozzo.”

They had barely made it through the door when they were all over each other. Danny managed to slam the door and lock it before he turned to face Tony. “Come here,” Danny whispered, grabbing hold of Tony’s belt and tugging him closer, the keys falling to the floor forgotten. “Hey,” he greeted as if he and Tony had only just seen each other.

“Hi,” Tony grinned, wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders and threading his fingers through the other man’s blond hair. “Missed you,” he whispered, leaning closer to Danny.

“I missed you too,” Danny replied, closing the remaining distance and covering Tony’s lips with his own.

Danny moaned as Tony’s tongue pushed past his lips and into his mouth. Tony tasted better than he remembered; the taste of peppermint mixed with Tony’s own unique taste had intoxicated Danny ever since the pair of them had met in Miami - Danny had been at a convention and Tony had been there on Spring Break. Tony slid his hands underneath Danny’s t-shirt, when he pulled away gasping for breath Tony pulled the t-shirt up over Danny’s head. Danny moaned loudly again when Tony ducked his head and attacked one of Danny’s nipples.

“You still want to know what it feels like?” Danny asked, grabbing Tony’s hair gently and pulling his head back up. 

“Know what, what feels like?” Tony asked in confusion, lust clouding his memory and brain.

“This,” Danny replied, leading Tony into the bedroom and shoving him back onto the bed.

“Oh,” Tony whispered in recognition when Danny pulled the Special Agent’s trousers off. “Now I remember,” he added, arching his back and gasping as he felt Danny’s hot breath on his hard cock.

“Good,” Danny said, placing a soft kiss on the inside of Tony’s thigh. He grinned when Tony moaned loudly as Danny nuzzled his cheek against Tony’s leg. Danny kissed up one thigh, stopping at the point where his leg met Tony’s groin before repeating the process on the other leg. By the time Danny reached the top of Tony’s leg again the brunet was writhing on the bed and glaring at Danny.

“Stop being a tease,” he growled.

Danny sat up and grinned, raising an eyebrow. “I could get up and get a sandwich or something,” he retorted. “That would be teasing.”

Before Tony could come up with a good response, Danny had ducked his head again and was now sucking on the head of Tony’s dick. Tony moaned and his hands went down to bury themselves in Danny’s hair as the other man took him further into his mouth. “Oh god, Dan,” he groaned, “you have the most talented mouth, ever.”

Danny grinned around Tony’s cock and gently grazed his teeth along the length in his mouth as he sat up. Tony growled in annoyance as Danny stood up off of the bed. “Patience, Ant,” Danny chuckled, unfastening his own trousers and allowing them to fall to the floor with his underwear, exposing his hard and leaking cock. Tony licked his lips almost hungrily as he stared at Danny’s cock. Danny’s grin widened when he noticed where Tony was staring as he kicked the trousers to one side and climbed back onto the bed as Tony pulled his own shirt up and over his head.

“Patience is not one of my virtues, Dan,” Tony said, grabbing Danny and pulling him down so that their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Both of them moaned loudly as their erections touched, sending sparks of pleasure through both of their bodies. “Especially not when we haven’t touched each other for months.”

“Let me rectify that,” Danny grinned, pressing his lips against Tony’s and grinding their hips together. 

Danny reached over with one hand, not breaking the kiss, and fumbled in the bedside cabinet for lubrication and condoms. Both of them were too turned on and too desperate to feel each other to worry too much about preparation and when Danny had inserted two fingers into him, Tony grabbed hold of Danny’s shoulders and growled. “Enough.”

Danny pulled his fingers out and slid the condom down over his own cock which had been left un-attended until then. “You sure you’re ready?” Danny asked, slightly uncertain, as he positioned himself at Tony’s entrance.

Tony nodded his head and arched his back as Danny slowly slid inside him. “Well relax then,” Danny chuckled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the bottom of Tony’s neck.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded his head, willing himself to relax as Danny pushed further into his body. When Danny was buried in him completely the brunet expelled the breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding. Danny kissed Tony, sucking on his bottom lip and using his tongue to battle Tony’s own for dominance. Tony moaned into Danny’s mouth when the blond pulled out slightly before moving back in. As their movements sped up Tony’s fingers tightened their grip on Danny’s shoulders, his finger nails digging into the Tanglewood tattoo on his back. Danny reached in between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s dick, moving his fist in time with their movements.

Danny changed the angle of his thrusts so that he was hitting Tony’s prostate with every movement. Tony’s back arched and, with a shout, he spilt his load over their stomachs. Tony’s muscles tightening around his dick caused Danny to lose his control as well and he too was coming with a shout.

~

A door opening and closing caused Tony to stir in his sleep and wake. He and Danny had both collapsed out of exhaustion, both from work and the sex. At first he thought that it was Danny that was awake and moving around the apartment but when he felt Danny turn over in the bed and wrap an arm around Tony’s waist, the Special Agent frowned.

“Having a sleep over without me?” a familiar voice, laced with mild surprise and humour, asked from the doorway.

Tony carefully extracted himself from Danny’s grip, trying not to wake the blond up. “Speed?” he asked quietly, sitting up and staring at the man that was stood in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” he asked his lover’s childhood friend.

“I’ve got a couple of days off,” Tim Speedle shrugged his shoulders, stepping further into the room and kicking his shoes off. “I figured I’d come up here and visit Daniel then stop off in DC on my way back home, but it looks like I won’t have to,” Speed grinned, sitting down on the bed. “But what are  _you_ doing here, Anthony?” he asked.

Tony grinned at him; out of the very few people who called him his full name, Speed was the only one Tony actually liked calling him by his full name. “A case.”

“Case?” Speed repeated in surprise. “An NCIS case in New York?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tony shrugged, “no more shop talk.” He yawned, “I’m tired, so take your clothes off and get in this bed,” he instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Speed grinned, pulling his t-shirt over his head and unfastening his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear. Speed sighed contently as he climbed onto the bed, settling in between Tony and Danny. “Good night,” Speed whispered, putting his hands behind Tony’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Night,” Tony smiled, resting his head on the pillow and putting his hand on Speed’s stomach.

Speed smiled as well and ran his hand through Danny’s hair, placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head when the other man snuggled closer to him as he continued sleeping.

Danny awoke about an hour before his alarm clock was set to go off. At first he didn’t know what had woken him so early but when he turned on his side he saw a sight that caused his dick to harden instantly. Speed was on his back, with Tony straddling him and, if Danny wasn’t mistaken, Tony was trying to find out if Speed still had his tonsils.

“Not that I’m complaining - which I’m not ‘cause that’s hot - but, Tim what are you doing here?” Danny asked.

Tony pulled away from Speed and grinned over at Danny, both of them gasping for breath. “Morning,” he greeted, crawling off of Speed and laying on his side next to Danny. He ran his hands up Danny’s side, turning his head in Tony’s direction so that he could kiss him.

“Morning,” Danny smiled back at him before turning his head back to Speed. “Answer my question, Tim.”

“I came here to visit you, Daniel,” Speed said, running his hand through Danny’s blond hair. “Of course I wasn’t expecting to get here and find you snuggling with Anthony, here,” he grinned over at Tony. “But it was a very pleasant surprise.”

“I wish you’d have called or something,” Danny sighed, leaning into Speed’s caress. “We’ve got to go into work today.”

Speed smiled at him. “I know,” he replied, running his hand over Danny’s cheek. “Like I told Anthony earlier, I’m going to go to the market and get some groceries ‘cause God knows you haven’t got anything edible in this apartment.” Danny grinned back at him. “Then I’ll cook all three of us a meal and we can have a nice romantic evening.”

Danny kissed him softly, “Sounds perfect,” he whispered.

“By the way,” Speed changed the subject, “Anthony told me that you’re trying to turn into me,” he ran his hand over Danny’s cheek. “You look hot, but I think the ‘me’ impersonation needs a little more work.”

~

“Where were you last night, DiNozzo?” Gibbs growled at Tony as the Italian stepped up to him.

“Stayed over at Danny’s, boss,” Tony told him shrugging his shoulders. “We got a pizza on the way back and fell asleep watching movies.”

Gibbs looked at him intently for a few moments before nodding his head. “The tox report has come back on our Petty Officer.”

“Well, he  _was_  outside a club,” Danny commented, looking at the results over Tony’s shoulder. Danny was so close to him that Tony could smell the  _soap_  that Danny had used in the shower that morning and it was making it very difficult for the Special Agent to concentrate on the report, especially when the memory of that morning‘s activities were still fresh in his mind. “Makes sense that he would have had something in there. What I don’t get is how is it possible that no one saw who killed him when he was killed directly outside of the club.”

“I might know why,” Mac’s voice said as he entered the lab. “I’ve just got Hawkes’ report, Petty Officer Lydell wasn’t killed until 4am. Two hours after the club closed.”

“Well that makes things both easier and harder,” Danny sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We know why no one saw him being killed, but,”

“We still aren’t any closer to a suspect,” Tony finished for him. “So where do we go from here?” he sighed, running a hand through his hair as well.

“Danny,” Mac said, turning to his CSI, “are you okay to run tests on the trace Gibbs and I collected at the scene yesterday?”

Danny nodded his head and pulled on his lab coat. “What about me?” Tony asked, looking at his boss.

“You’re coming with me,” Gibbs told him. “We’re heading back to the friend’s apartment to see what else he’s remembered.”

~

“You get anything?” Danny asked Tony when he and Gibbs entered the lab a few hours later.

“A migraine,” Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead. “That’s about it.”

“Unfortunately he couldn’t remember anything other than what he told the two of you yesterday,” Gibbs added with a sigh of his own.

“Tell me you got something, Danny,” Mac almost pleaded. “Everyone else has met dead ends with this case, I could really use some good news.”

“You’re in luck,” Danny grinned, “I hold in my hand the results from the scrapings you guys took from the scene.”

“Danny,” Mac sighed, “this hasn’t been the best day. Just give us the results.”

“Try smacking him on the back of the head,” Gibbs suggested. “Works with DiNozzo,” he shrugged.

Tony laughed. “Sorry,” he chuckled as Danny turned to glare at him.

“The red trace you found on the lamp post outside the club was from a new VW Beetle. Blood red,” Danny informed the group.

“Now why didn’t you just say that?” Mac sighed, looking down at the results Danny had just handed him.

“I think he’s been hanging around DiNozzo too long,” Gibbs commented, looking at his own set of results. “Our killer must have sped out of there pretty fast and clipped the post. Any of our suspects own a VW?” he asked.

“Not that we have any suspects, but none that I can think of…” Tony trailed off biting his lip.

“What?” Gibbs demanded. “Tony, you’ve got that look on your face. The look that tells me you’ve just had a sudden epiphany.”

“When me and Danny went to the apartment building yesterday there were no cars parked in the parking spot allocated for apartment 13, but when we went back earlier there was a VW parked in the parking spot.”

“What colour was it?” Mac asked.

“Blood red,” Gibbs answered, walking out of the lab with Mac on his tail.

“You didn’t have to agree with him, you know,” Danny said, scowling at Tony before looking into the microscope.

“Come off it,” Tony grinned, putting a hand on Danny’s arm. “You know I’m just kidding. Besides,” he leant in closer, whispering in Danny’s ear, “only me and Speed are allowed to touch you. You‘re ours.”

“I’m no one’s property, DiNozzo,” Danny retorted.

“Oh really?” Tony said, running a finger over Danny’s shirt clad shoulder and the Tanglewood tattoo that was etched into his skin underneath. “I think this would suggest otherwise, wouldn’t you?” he smirked before leaving Danny alone in the lab, staring at the slide on the microscope in horror as he processed what Tony had just said.

~

“So the daughter did it?” Danny asked, sitting with his back to Tony and looking at Mac and Gibbs; ever since Tony had made the comment about Tanglewood Danny had been blatantly ignoring him.

Mac nodded his head. “Turns out Dr Sanders and Petty Officer Lydell were in a relationship. No one knew, but somehow Sanders’ daughter found out. She wasn’t too happy about it and tried to break them up a couple of times in the past and when that didn’t work she turned to plan B.”

“Nice seeing you again, Gibbs,” Mac grinned at the shocked looks of Danny and Tony’s faces as he shook hands with Gibbs. “And it was nice working with you Agent DiNozzo,” he added, shaking Tony’s hand.

Danny stood up as Mac left the lab. “Pleasure working with you, sir,” Danny said, shaking Gibbs’ hand before grabbing his coat and leaving the lab, without even looking in Tony’s direction.

“Great,” Tony muttered under his breath as he started shoving his things in his backpack. “When are we due back at HQ, boss?” he asked, looking up at the silver haired Marine.

“Monday afternoon,” Gibbs replied. “Which means you can fly out from here on Monday morning. That should give you all weekend to make up for whatever stupid ass thing you said earlier,” Gibbs smiled, patting Tony on the shoulder as he too left, leaving Tony staring after him in surprise.

~

Tony stopped in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at the sight that was in front of him. Speed was standing in front of the stove wearing only a pair of tight jeans, leaving his bare back open for Tony to stare at. Tony’s smile disappeared when his eyes travelled up the other man’s back and came to rest on the Tanglewood tattoo that decorated Speed’s shoulder as well as Danny’s.

Tony sighed loudly and Speed spun around in surprise. “God,” he breathed in relief when he saw that Tony wasn’t an intruder. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he joked waving a spatula at Tony. Speed frowned when Tony didn’t say anything. “Anthony?” he quested, stepping closer to Tony. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Tony sighed again and stepped closer to Speed, falling into the other man’s arms. “I messed up, Speed,” he whispered, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “Really messed up.”

“I’m sure Gibbs doesn’t think so,” Speed said, putting his arms around Tony.

Tony shook his head. “Not with Gibbs. With Dan,” he admitted.

Speed frowned deeper at the admission, “Daniel’s used to the stupid things you say sometimes, he’ll get over it.”

“I went too far this time though Speed,” Tony argued, pulling away from Speed and sitting on the floor, with his back to the fridge. “We were in the lab and Gibbs made a comment about Mac hitting Dan on the back of the head like Gibbs does with me,” Tony started to explain as Speed sat next to him. “When everyone else had left I told Dan that I didn’t want anyone touching our property.”

Speed’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a small circle. “Oh,” he whispered, knowing how touchy Danny was about being called someone’s property.

“It gets worse,” Tony said quietly, putting his head in his hands. “He said that he wasn’t anyone’s property, obviously, and I told him that this,” he reached over and ran his hand over Speed’s tattoo, “said otherwise.”

Speed closed his eyes. “Oh god, Anthony, tell me you didn’t.” Tony nodded his head sadly. “What the hell were you thinking?” Speed demanded harshly causing Tony to flinch slightly. “Were you even thinking at all? You know how much Daniel hates to be reminded of that.”

“I know, I know,” Tony agreed, rubbing his hand over his face again. He knew that Danny had only got involved with Tanglewood to protect Speed, who had already been blackmailed into becoming part of the gang; join or die. Tony also knew how hard it had been for them both to get away from that life and become the men they now were. “I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just kidding. You know me, I say things without realising. Not that it matters, Dan’s probably never going to want to see me again.”

“Maybe not,” Danny’s voice whispered from the doorway.

Tony and Speed both looked up at him as the blond sat down in front of them. “Dan,” Tony whispered, pulling Danny into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it,” he swore to Danny. 

Danny smiled sadly and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I know,” Danny whispered, smiling over at Speed when he felt the Miami CSI run a hand up his back. “I’m too touchy about my past.”

“No you’re not,” Tony argued firmly. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. You joined Tanglewood for a very honourable reason. I’m the idiot that made it out to be something it wasn’t. I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I really am. I’d never intentionally hurt you. I- I love you. Both of you,” he added, glancing over at Speed who was looking just as pleasantly surprised as Danny was. “I know I’ve never said it to either of you before, but I really do mean it. I have for a while now,” Tony smiled bashfully.

Danny and Speed both grinned back at him. “I love you too, Ant,” Danny smiled, capturing Tony’s lips with his own.

Speed smiled and kissed Tony as well. “Count me in,” he grinned, kissing Danny. “What do you say we move this to a more comfortable place? Like, say the bed,” he suggested.

“What about dinner?” Tony asked, allowing Danny to pull him to his feet.

“It’ll reheat,” Speed replied, getting up and turning the stove off. “Besides we only have a few more hours together before you have to head back to DC since you’ve already closed the case.”

Tony smirked, “That’s where you’re wrong, Timothy,” he replied, “we’ve got the entire weekend all to ourselves. Gibbs told me that we’re not needed back in the office until Monday afternoon.”

“Really?” Danny breathed and when Tony nodded his head, he threw himself into the brunet’s arms. “None of us is moving all weekend, in that case,” Danny informed them both as they headed for the bedroom.

All three of them fell onto the bed. Danny laughed when Tony landed half on top of him. “Your motor skills are a bit crappy,” he chuckled.

Tony mock-growled and ducked his head, sucking and nibbling on one side of Danny’s neck. Danny moaned in pleasure when Speed paid the same kind of attention to the other side of his neck. Speed pulled Danny’s shirt off and ran his hand across Danny’s chest as he nibbled on his ear lobe. “Tonight it’s just going to be about you, Daniel,” he whispered, running his hand further down Danny’s chest towards his waist. “We’re going to take care of you,” Speed promised. “But you have to trust us.”

Danny swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “Of course I trust you. Both of you,” he added, pulling Tony’s head away from his neck and running his hands through both of his lovers’ hair.

“Good,” Tony smiled, kissing Danny passionately as Speed got up off of the bed and walked over to where he had placed Tony’s bag on the armchair that was in the corner.

Tony gently ran his hands down Danny’s sides and then his arms, pulling his arms up over his head. Tony straddled Danny as they continued kissing while Speed snapped the Special Agent’s handcuffs around Danny’s wrists, fastening him to the headboard. “If you don’t want to do this, just say so,” Speed whispered in Danny’s ear as Tony pulled away and slid off of Danny so that he was sat on the opposite side to Speed. 

“I want to,” Danny told him, smiling at the concern that was showing in Speed’s eyes.

Speed smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Danny’s forehead. “If you change your mind, just say so,” Speed told him. Danny nodded his head in understanding and watched, his blue eyes darkened with lust, as Speed leant across him and pulled Tony, who was being unusually silent, into a gentle kiss. 

A moan sounded as Tony’s hand slipped into Speed’s hair and the pair deepened the kiss. Danny looked a bit surprised when he realised that the moan had come from his own throat. Speed and Tony smiled against each other’s lips as they continued kissing; they both knew how much watching the pair of them together turned Danny on. They eventually pulled away, gasping for breath, their cheeks flushed and their pupils dilated. “You like that?” Tony leant down and murmured in Danny’s ear.

Danny nodded his head and moaned again, louder this time, when Tony and Speed ran their hands down his sides and slid them under his trousers and underwear. Danny had missed the feeling of both of their hands on his body; Tony’s smooth soft skin and Speed slightly rougher skin. Complete contrasts that made Danny go wild.

Tony moved to unfasten the button and zipper on Danny’s trousers. The Special Agent smiled down at Danny as he pulled his trousers and underwear down. Danny’s back arched as Speed’s fingers trailed down Danny’s leg, following the route of Danny’s trousers. Tony chuckled as Danny tried to lower his arms to touch him and Speed but was prevented from doing so by the handcuffs that were still around his wrists.

Speed looked at Tony questioningly and Tony nodded his head; understanding the silent question. Speed straddled Danny’s chest and captured the blond’s mouth with his own. Danny tried to arch his back again when he felt Tony take the head of his cock in his mouth, but the New Yorker found that he couldn’t move with Speed’s weight against his chest. Speed hungrily devoured Danny’s mouth, swallowing down the younger man’s moans.

Danny bucked against his restraints and Speed as he felt Tony’s mouth move away from his cock seconds before he felt Tony’s tongue lap at his entrance. Speed chuckled against the blond’s mouth as he felt the heart rate of the man beneath him increase when Tony’s fingers replaced his tongue. Speed ran his hands down Danny’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples gently as Tony inserted another finger, followed by another; ensuring that his lover was properly stretched before pulling his fingers out and reaching for one of the condom’s Speed had grabbed when he went for the handcuffs.

Tony bit his lip to stop himself from moaning as he slid the condom over his own hard cock. Holding Danny’s hip with one hand and positioning himself with his other, he slowly slid into Danny’s willing body, being exceptionally cautious so as not to hurt his lover. Danny moaned loudly, his fists opening and closing as if he were trying to grab hold of something to anchor himself with. When Tony was completely inside Danny the brunet nodded at Speed.

Danny’s eyes widened in surprise and the blue orbs turned a shade darker as Speed took a condom also and gently rolled it over Danny’s very alert cock. Danny moaned as he felt Speed’s hands on him and it took all his self control not to come at the feeling but the promise of what was coming made him restrain himself. Tony quickly prepared Speed with his fingers, he knew that Speed could take it and, in fact, preferred it, if there was no or very little preparation. Soon Speed was slowly lowering himself onto Danny. Both of them gasped in pleasure at the feelings that coursed through their bodies.

Danny panted and looked up at his two lovers. Neither man had moved from their original positions and Tony was now draped over Speed’s back, hungrily kissing and marking Speed on his neck. Danny thought he would come from just the sight of them. But Danny wanted more so, with a smirk, he jerked his hips forward, causing both men to gasp; Tony from surprise and Speed from pleasure as he felt Danny move further into his body - if that was even possible.

Tony chuckled deeply and looked down into Danny’s lust filled eyes. “You think he wants us to move, Speed?” he smirked, pressing a kiss on Speed’s neck where he had previous been sucking and biting.

“It looks that way doesn’t it, Anthony?” Speed laughed at Danny’s growl. “I suppose the least we can do is just that.”

Danny nodded his head eagerly, causing both other men to chuckle again as Tony started with drawing from Danny’s body. At the same time Speed lifted himself off of Danny. Before Danny could protest at their withdrawal, Tony thrust back into Danny’s body at exactly the same moment than Speed slammed himself back down on Danny’s cock.

Danny screamed and tossed his head back, his back arching at the overwhelming sensations that he was feeling. Speed grinned down at him as he and Tony continued their actions, their thrusts and movements coinciding with each other exactly. Danny was thrashing around on the bed underneath them and everyone knew that no one was going to last much longer. Tony reached around Speed’s body and grasped the Miami CSI’s dick with his hand. Speed moaned at the feeling of Tony’s hand on his hardened flesh. Speed moved his hand so that it was covering Tony’s and they both moved their hands at the same speed they were thrusting.

Danny, who’s eyes had closed from the pleasure of fucking and getting fucked, opened his eyes when he heard Speed moan loudly. The sight of Speed, panting with his head thrown back onto Tony’s shoulder, their hands interlocked around Speed’s dick, was enough to tip Danny over the edge and before he knew it he was coming hard, screaming out both of their names loudly.

The feeling of Danny’s internal muscles tightening around his cock sent shock waves through Tony’s body and he stilled before he came with a shout that was muffled slightly by Speed’s shoulder.

A few more movements of the hand was all it took to for Speed to lose control as well and he soon he too was coming, spilling come over Danny’s finely toned stomach.

Tony barely caught Speed before he crushed Danny as the dark haired man fell forward from exhaustion. Tony carefully pulled out of Danny, making sure that he hadn’t hurt him as he tossed the condom off the side of the bed - he would deal with it later. Speed gingerly slid off of Danny, cringing only a little bit at the empty feeling the loss left inside of him.

As they both collapsed on either side of Danny the blond shifting uncomfortably, only now realising that the handcuffs were digging into his wrists. “Guys,” he said as Tony and Speed’s eyes drifted closed. “Do you think one of you could get these handcuffs off of me?” he asked.

Tony and Speed laughed. “Sorry, Dan,” Tony chuckled, “I forgot to bring the keys with me.”

Danny glared at him as the Special Agent slid off the bed, rummaged around in his bag for a few moments before he pulled out a set of keys. “Right, Speed, which one of these do you reckon it is?”

Speed chuckled and buried his face in Danny’s shoulder. “Ant,” Danny glared, “you are not funny. Just get these things off of me,” he commanded.

Tony shook his head, still chuckling, as he found the correct key and undid the cuffs, allowing Danny to lower his arms and observe his wrists, which were red and probably going to be bruised in the morning. “I would wear long sleeved shirts for a while, if I were you,” Speed commented, taking one of Danny’s hands in his and placing a soft kiss on the inside of Danny’s wrist.

Danny smiled back at him and snuggled down underneath the covers, sandwiched in between Tony and Speed who had both wrapped their arms protectively around Danny all of them soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
